


Mikoto gets to meet Kuroko's parents

by Sha_Yurigami



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sha_Yurigami/pseuds/Sha_Yurigami
Summary: Mikoto meets Kuroko's mothers and is faced with more questions about herself and her "friend" then ever before.





	Mikoto gets to meet Kuroko's parents

 

Whenever Misaka Mikoto heard her roommate say she loved her, she never took it too serious.

 

 

From time to time she would get those confessions from other girls and she always reacted the same way towards them.

 

 

She instantly rejected them.

 

 

Not because she thought of them as disgusting or impure like others, she instead felt pity for them. It is scientifically proven that girls in their adolescent time grow feelings towards the same gender until they hit a certain point in puberty. It was normally considered a phase in live some girls experience, especially in all-girls-schools.

 

 

She was already used to something like that. Considering who she was in this city and that she visited one of the three most prestige all-girls-schools it had to offer. This city, Academy City as it was called, was a city composed of 2.8 million students going from kindergarten to High Class Universities which the students themselves governed.

 

 

At least that was what the Board of Admission told the parents so that they would allow their children to be admitted into the city.

 

 

The city itself was called the capital of science, because of it's unique curriculum in allowing the residents to develop supernatural abilities. Normally one was allowed to assume that all students in the city where so called _'Espers'_ , but even among them were certain categories which would label them.

 

 

The lowest class with no defined or not measurable powers, Level 0.

 

 

Those with a slight hunch what where their abilities lie but only begun to understand them little by little, Level 1.

 

The ones who go a good grasps what their abilities are capable of and are able to use them a little, Level 2.

 

 

The few who improved their abilities to a level which might help the public service or would protect them at least against offenders a little, Level 3.

 

 

The some and a bit with a high understanding of their powers but not near perfection, Level 4.

 

 

And the strongest Espers in the city of Science, each of them has total control of their powers and could easily take on a whole army on their own, the seven Level 5.

 

 

And Mikoto was one of them. To be more exact, she was the 3rd strongest Level 5 of the city. She had many names flying behind her, Electrical Princess, Ace of Tokiwadai or the one she gave herself: Railgun. She liked that name since it was a perfect description of her final move. And because she was an Electro-Master.

 

 

But what most people didn't know was that she also just started as a mere Level 1 and only through hard work was she able to stay where she stood.

 

 

Though the problem lies elsewhere. The city had many hidden sides taking care of them were the students volunteering for the civil service 'Judgment' or the special anti-esper crime force 'Anti-Skill'.

 

 

That aside there also existed talk about various projects about some talk of reaching the highest _Esper_ Level 6, which would basically connect them to god…one involving her…or so they say, but back to business.

 

 

Misaka Mikoto, in all her glory was a student at Tokiwadai, and with her Esper Rank and power she was already well known before she even enrolled in that school. That also explained her enormously huge fan-club and the constant confessions she got.

 

 

So even thought she always heard girls confess to her, it felt different with her roommate. Her junior in school forced herself into Mikoto's life, driving off her old roommate before settling in herself.

 

 

Truthfully, it felt strange.

 

 

The younger girl would sneak into her bed every so often. She would pop up out of nowhere whenever she was inside, which would mean she was at least a Level 4 Teleporter, and grope her saying it was just skin-ship. The girl wouldn't leave her be, even though all the others did after a while.

 

 

She constantly rejected the girl, like she always did, but that made the younger girl even more eager in conquering her. Mikoto didn't understand it, until she got to know that her junior wasn't only part of 'Judgment' but also one of the best investigators.

 

 

Which basically meant that she was so stubborn and unwilling to give up on what she deems right that it would be impossible to get her off unless the problem is solved.

 

 

How trouble some, she though countless times wondering just where in that little pervert's body she got all that energy from.

 

 

But as time passed, she began to realize that her roommate cared for her. Deeply. She respected her decisions, even if the younger girl nagged her about her choice of clothing or her love for stuffed animals.

 

 

And with her junior came her other two friends. She finally had the feeling that she could trust others. And they proved it to her over and over again with all that they experienced together, with all the hard-ships she felt.

 

 

Even if her roommate usually ended up more displeased with the attention Mikoto gave her other friends than to her, the girl still was by her side through thick and thin.

 

 

Mikoto realized that the younger girl was more of a friend to her than any of the others before in her life. Even in moments she didn't want any help yet yearned for understanding her junior stretched her hand out.

 

 

More times than the Level 5 could count, she wanted to tell her roommate, her friend, her best friend, what was troubling, tormenting her.

 

 

But she never did.

 

 

And her friend didn't press the matter.

 

 

Instead of following her sense of judgment, the younger girl simply answered her with compassion and patience.

 

 

She truly felt at home whenever she was with her.

 

 

Even that useless bum she every so often met on the streets - the one who helped her in her greatest demise and even saved her live - didn't think of her feelings until the very end either.

 

 

That was a strange and frightening time in her life…one she rather wanted to forget.

 

 

Some time passed since then, her life settled down and she was now walking back into the dorm ,in which she had lived for close to two years, after her usual stroll through the city meeting up with a few of her sisters on the way.

 

 

Walking through the corridor she was so used to passing through all the time made her slow down and think. Mikoto wanted nothing more than to forget that her roommate might try to assault her when she walked back into the room.

 

 

A heavy sigh escaped her lips, her feet steadily carrying her through the ever darkening hallway. A small smile played on her lips _Really, just how can I get that perv off of me today_ she unknowingly mused lowering her schoolbag to get her room key out. 

 

 

Yes she always had something knew thrown at her from her best friend, Shirai Kuroko.

 

 

……–––…… ……–––…… ……–––……

 

 

_ **A Certain Railgun Meeting A Certain Roommate's Parents** _

 

_ **by** _

 

_ **Sha Yurigami** _

 

 

……–––…… ……–––…… ……–––……

 

 

When she arrived she noticed two things: A shudder that went down her spin accompanied by the sudden feeling that she shouldn't open the door no matter what happened - at least all her other senses alarmed her not to do it too.

 

 

And second she heard a few voices inside her room.

 

 

She wondered for a second if her other friends were there to visit them, but the feeling from before was still lingering in her conscious…deciding to act against worry like she always did, Mikoto put the key into the key hole and turned the doorknob.

 

 

Nothing could have prepared her from the sight that greeted her in that very moment.

 

 

Two sets of very different kinds of predatory eyes, together with a more than ridiculously baffled look from her roommate greeted her. The look quickly turned into panic, went through embarrassed to absolute terror, while the other sets of eyes locked onto Misaka as if she was an opponent and/or the next set of today's menu.

 

 

Immediately Misaka noticed the similarity one of the two people in the room had to her roommate, same hair color, pinkish brown, same eye color, pinkish brown, same face- even if a little more mature- and even the same fingernail color, and not to forget the same predatory look her roommate always gives her whenever she wasn't prepared, paired with the fact that she appeared just slightly older.

 

 

So that must mean

 

 

…1

 

 

…2

 

 

…3

 

 

…that was her roommates mother!

 

 

And the other occupant beside the assumed mother, was a slightly taller woman with reddish brown hair and slightly ruby appearing eyes…which held an intense glare towards her.

 

 

“My my, might you be Misaka Mikoto-chan Ku-kou told us so much about? It's nice to finally _'m-eat'_ you!” the older version of her roommate said holding a hand slightly above her lips in a manner of speech Mikoto was all to familiar with.

 

 

_Wait_ _**'m-eat'** _ _?!_ She double checked in her mind.

 

 

“After all we thought that Ku-kou lied to us about her and her _''Girlfriend'_.“

 

 

Just know something stopped spinning in the clockwork she called brain. She hoped that she had misheard, because if she hadn't than that meant that her dear friend was going to get fried until she was as black as coal.

 

 

And by the look that the younger girl was shooting to her she knew, but at the same time they pleaded for her to play along. Reluctantly, she softened her glare, enough so that the older women didn't notice how uncomfortable she felt right then.

 

 

“Ara, please pardon my rudeness, my name is Shirai Makoto. Once again I am very pleased to meet you.” the older woman added seeing that she accidentally left out the most important information about herself.

 

 

“H-Hello, it's nice to meet you too, I am Misaka Mikoto.” the still shocked Electro-Master answered politely, for now, bowing gracefully to the occupants of her dorm room. “May I know what gives us the honor of you visiting us today in our dorm room?” Mikoto tried to be as calm and friendly as possible, after all this is the first and maybe last time she will ever see her roommates family.

 

 

Thought she still wondered who the other woman was.

 

 

It also wasn't normal that _parents_ were here -in the city- in the first place since Academy City was consisted mostly of Students governing themselves, teachers and researchers, so seeing one and with a friend at that was truly a rarity.

 

 

Curiously stealing a glance at the other woman she was met with strict eyes and an air of professionalism before turning her attention back onto the _look_ -alike of her roommate.

 

 

Kuroko's mother was dressed in a summer green one-piece dress -something she saw Kuroko wear some times- with a white frilly blouse atop it. Let's say it ran in the family, but the dress was so tight that certain parts were very noticeable which her friend had to face directly since she sat in front of her older version.

 

 

The strict looking one only wore a black suit that shimmered with a blue glint in the light. She held an intensity in her eyes that Mikoto rarely saw in any adult she met so far and the older woman clearly held an aura of pure calmness around her. Then without a warning, she got up then faced the mother and daughter combo next to her “I talk to Misaka outside and explain the reason why we are here. You two” pointing two of her fingers at them to which both of them cringed “behave!”

 

 

And with that she walked over to Mikoto motioning her to lead them outside before even more confusion would arise. Following the older woman outside the Electro-Master wondered what she wanted to tell her.

 

 

Outside of the room, on the hallway the taller woman leaned her back against the now closed door. She sighed tiredly, which made Mikoto more than a little nervous, before smiling “I hope we haven't surprised you too much?” the adult asked her before continuing “We just wanted to check on our daughter before I bring my wife to the hospital…You wouldn't believe just how demanding she was when I suggested it to her, she practically dragged me along to met our little Ku-kou's  _girlfriend_ .” 

 

 

She started with a gently tone in her voice. The Electro-Master visibly relaxed before her eyes became saucers. She had to have misheard what she had just heard! Because if she didn't, then that would mean…that would mean…

 

 

An embarrassing realization struck the young Electro-Master. The woman before her just stated that she was in an 'relationship' with Kuroko's mother! Her cheeks reddened when the thought began to sag into her mind. 

 

 

“My Name is Shirai Rikuro, but you can call me Riku.” Riku-san introduced herself appearing absolutely calm “I believe you are aware that Ku-kou doesn't like to talk about us or her past” the older one waited , appearing bemused by the shocked expression on her face “and she also doesn't tell us much about her life here in Academy City. The only things she actually talks about are either her work at Judgment or… _you_. That is one of the reasons why we decided to come visit her and see for ourselves how she's doing here.”

 

 

All of a sudden Mikoto felt really small, that moment the older woman looked at her the way a father look at the new boyfriend of his daughter…“I am Kuroko's second mother.” with the bomb dropped she was completely unable to mutter anything. Had she heard right? Did Riku-san just say that she was Kuroko's second mother?

 

 

Well, no sh*t Sherlock, of course she would be if she was in a relationship with Kuroko's biological mother!

 

 

She couldn't believe it.

 

 

So her mothers were responsible for the way her roommate became what she is!

 

 

…But it wasn't a matter that she could just butt in. After all it was her friend's family. And the reason why her roommate didn't talk about her past or family before was probably out of fear of Mikoto shunning her because of that _No not her, she would be proud of that…or something…Heck she could have used her parents as an example or us to follow!_ but before her thoughts could go farther out of control Riku-san gave her a soft bump on the head.

 

 

“Let me guess what you were thinking” the older woman started pointing one finger upwards “You were probably thinking about that our nurturing is responsible for how Ku-kou became how she became, but that isn't it…” she sighed heavily when she saw the expression on Mikoto's face “It's written all over your face, believe me when I say that I'm not exactly happy to know that my daughter became the splitting image of her mother…even in personality…” she covered her face with her her palm, sighing again muttering something so faintly that Mikoto though she could have misheard _“Why couldn't she take more after me?”_

 

 

“Back to business, while it's true that Ku-kou doesn't like to talk about the past, it's not because of bullying or the like” she continued facing Mikoto, honesty in voice and eyes “See, it's not really easy to raise a child when most people think of you as strange because of your sexuality” she stopped there for a second, Mikoto saw those eyes searching for any form of hostility or biases in hers, when the older woman didn't find any she continued “but that wasn't really the problem in our case, especially since Ku-kou was actually really proud of the fact that she has two mothers…no, the reason for that would probably be her adoptive brother…but let's not talk about those uncomfortable things for now…”

 

 

The Electro-Master remained still. Various possibilities were running through her head right that moment. She always was curious about her friends family, but simply didn't ask because of Kuroko's  _''The Past doesn't matter, Only the Present does' Mentality''_ that's why given the chance she'd like to learn more of her friend. 

 

 

But it wasn't what she expected at all.

 

 

“Anyway I am Ku-kou's biological mother too” _Huh_ now that **shocked** her “to be more exact,…you” the older woman began to blush and a shy smile played on her lips “you may call me her father…”

 

 

Mikoto looked at her blankly.

 

 

“IPS-Cell technology. It allows same sex couples to have children. Which means that Ku-kou is a product from my and Makoto's genes, well at least that was what the Board of Admission said.” the older one finished and patted Mikoto's shoulder. The young Electro-Master was a little stunned by what she heard and it took a few seconds to process the information correctly.

 

 

“Huh?” the older woman chuckled and turned around towards the door. Yet before Riku-san's hand reached the doorknob, she looked back at Mikoto.

 

 

“Before I forget it, I know that you aren't Ku-kou's girlfriend but I would really appreciate it if you could play along…just for a while…My wife isn't in the greatest conditions, which is the actual reason why we are in Academy City, and the best mental support that she has now is me away from my job and the fact that one of Academy City's top Level 5 is protecting our little girl.” she finished with a sincere smile.

 

 

The only response Mikoto was able to give then, was ah swift “Uhn” which pretty much sealed the deal for her.

 

 

Though even if she didn't know why but apparently both Kuroko and Riku-san wanted to make a farce out of this whole situation.

 

 

After their rather one-sided conversation they walked back into the room.

 

 

Another sight Mikoto wasn't prepared for, was a picture of the baby version of her roommate Kuroko being held right in front of her face.

 

 

An adorably plump face, a breathtakingly huge smile without teeth, and cute little sausage fingers trying to grab the index finger of her mother. The little baby Kuroko wore a cute pink bib and cute teddy baby bodysuit. Nothing could have prepared her from the cuteness of this picture and therefore resulted into an indescribable shade of red.

 

 

“GHYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!” an inhuman shout broke through her tympanum the moment she wanted to receive the utterly cute object from her roommates mothers hands.

 

 

A quick hand immediately tried to grab the flat object, but the hand holding it was faster and retreated quickly right above Makoto-san's head. Another quick movement followed and Kuroko's eyes began to look like an hunter's shortly before killing it's prey…to Mikoto's horror the future version of her friend had the exact same look in her eyes but a bright smile accompanied it.

 

 

But before the mother-daughter combo could slaughter each other, both of them got a soft bump on their foreheads.

 

 

“Behave” Riku-san warned them earning frightened expressions from the mother-daughter-look-alike combo “Can't leave you alone for even a second.” the red-head crossed her arms over the chest and the Level 5 understood just what the older woman meant with her earlier statement.

 

 

The strict mother looked at the watch on her left wrist and look at the still reprimanded rest of her family “I think we should get going. Didn't you want to go shopping with your daughter and her _girlfriend_ before we go to the hospital?” Riku-san grabbed her wife's hand, helping her up from her daughter's bed with a swift motion.

 

 

Both mother and daughter looked at her in defeat muttering an “Understood” before turning to leave the room. But before either of them exited, her roommate turned around to face her.

 

 

“O-Onee-sama,” the shorter girl began to whisper approaching her “ _Thank you_ ” Mikoto wasn't sure how to react to Kuroko's blushing and pleading face especially when the younger girl wanted to take her hand. She was only able to mutter a faint “ _You're welcome, Just don't expect me to always play along_ ” reluctantly taking the offered hand, after all she didn't want to appear like a bad ' _Girlfriend'_ before the watching eyes of her friend's mothers _._

 

 

And with that the four of them walked outside the dorm.

 

 

Riku-san shot the Dorm-Mother a menacing glare when they walked past her though.

 

 

Mikoto and Kuroko had to hold their jaws when they saw the shivering form of the normally scary Dorm-Mother.

 

 

The Electro-Master was wondering just what the strict looking mother did or had said to create that reaction _Maybe she threatened the Dorm-Mother to leave Kuroko alone_ Mikoto thought, paled and stopped the train of thoughts.

 

 

It was _way_ to likely.

 

 

The sun was up and shone brightly onto the city. Various groups of people decided to do most of their activities outside. Groups of friends chatting and playing around. Students studying in parks and cafes. And even the hordes of grade school students were whiling away without disturbing the air in the city.

 

 

Still reluctant and self conscious about the whole fake _girlfriend_ act, Mikoto played along fine…in her opinion. She agreed to Kuroko's silent begging…after all it wouldn't hurt to answer her friends feelings every now and then.

 

 

It was still far to embarrassing for her, playing along with everything. After all the younger girl was clinging to her as if her life was on the line. Strangely enough her mother copied the action which caused several shades of red to come forth on Riku-san's face.

 

 

The Electro-Master suggested that they should walk through a nearby park, showing the parents that their child wasn't living in a gray city. It would have been a nice idea…if it hadn't been for the scream that was heard ahead of them.

 

 

A bulky man with an Afro was running in their direction holding something that she assumed to be a stolen purse and a knife.

 

 

It's always the same, she thought already knowing that her _girlfriend_ would have to interrupt the attempt theft. Those thugs never learn it seems and it always causes stress to come between her and Kuroko since the Electro-Master tended to butt in without asking for permission.

 

 

But before doing anything both her and Kuroko watched with wide eyes how Riku-san ran past them.

 

 

Within the blink of an eye the adult reacted, approached the thief, disarmed him and sent him to the ground with a swift lariat.

 

 

The adult was so fast that the Electro-Master thought that she must be an Esper herself but quickly reminded herself that Riku-san was probably the one who taught Kuroko Martial Arts and was therefore at least a master in the arts herself. It still didn't stop her from being impressed.

 

 

Riku-san leaned down to grab the bag in the thief's hands, handing it over to the approaching form of a girl. Accompanying her were two Anti-Skill agents, the girl must have informed a nearby Anti-Skill branch. And thanks to Riku-san's swift reaction nothing seriously bad happened.

 

 

Kuroko approached her mother with a strict and slightly angry look on her face “Are you aware just how much work I have to put up with now because of your independent action?” she asked her mother half screaming but kept it as low as possible, but stopped her rant when her mother handed her something “What is this?” the teleporter asked taking the piece of paper, unfolding it and looking over the contents.

 

 

Her eyes shot up at her strict mother, disbelieve in her eyes.

 

 

“I thought that something like that would happen eventually, so I got Anti-Skill's permission to do an arrest beforehand, as long as a capable member of Judgment was present nearby.” Riku-san scratched the back of her head a little, holding up a set of cards “And I took the liberty to get that idiots ID and name the number of offenses he committed.“

 

 

After that confession, her daughter only stared.

 

 

The Electro-Master wondered if her junior wasn't going to say anything.

 

 

“ _ **I love you Mama!”**_ Kuroko screamed with blinking tears in her eyes while hugging her strict mother tightly, to both the adults and Mikoto's surprise.

 

 

A caring smile made its way on the adult's face, which said everything it needed though while staying in the embrace. Mikoto smiled as well seeing that unfamiliar display of affection from her roommate. It wasn't everyday she saw that side of her friend so openly.

 

 

“Okay, okay, I get it. Love you too and all but let go, I wouldn't want your _girlfriend_ to get jealous of her _girlfriend's_ mother all of a sudden.” Riku-san joked gently pushing away her daughter by the shoulders. “Y-Yes…You are right!” the teleporter confirmed and moved her hand over her face -to Mikoto it looked like the younger girl had just brushed away tears- before she turned around and flashed the Lv5 a proud smile.

 

 

 _As if she's bragging about her cool mother_ the Electro-Master thought chuckling before walking up to the others, Makoto-san right behind her.

 

 

Mikoto stole a swift glance at the scene behind the slowly dissolving crowd, seeing a familiar bob of brunette hair with Night-Vision-Googles on it. She wondered briefly after recognizing it why one of her sisters was at the scene. But she dismissed the thought quickly since she was thankful that neither of her  _guests_ had noticed them, she didn't want to think what would have happened if Kuroko had seen them.

 

 

……–––……

 

 

Mikoto, with Kuroko right at her hand, was guiding the younger girl's mothers through the city, showing and explaining some of Academy Cities faculties as well as telling them of Kuroko's hard-working nature at Judgment and that she worries that her  _girlfriend_ was overworking herself. She was quiet thankful that the teleporter's mothers were present or else the younger girl would have glombed onto her  _Or something_ .

 

 

“She definitely must have gotten that from you, my dear” Makoto-san commented jabbing the other woman with her elbow.

 

 

“Yes, yes, I am truly sorry that our daughter has picked up my good points.” she joked getting another jab from her now pouting wife. Kuroko was covering her face throughout the whole exchange and Mikoto could only laugh embarrassingly. Strangely enough she didn't feel uncomfortable, especially seeing the adorable blush on Kuroko's face.

 

 

It would have been a pleasant and normal walk -if she was allowed to say that in a City like this- if it hadn't been for her old Achilles-Tendon: _Gekota_

 

 

_Why is there a Gekota Mascot throwing around Gekota's with a golden ornament right in front of the Mall?!_ She screamed inside her head feeling the urge to run to the mascot already. If it hadn't been for Kuroko's parents she would've done it…Like Makoto-san was doing right now…

 

 

Her eyes twitched when Mikoto saw her friend's mother walking up to the very mascot her daughter loathed. The Electro-Master watched how the adult talked to the mascot and received something big and fluffy _Eeeeeh!?_ She was shocked, yet not as bad as her friend who watched in horror how her mother brought back a large black _Gekota_ with a pink ribbon on its ear.

 

 

Makoto-san walked up to her wife and presented the stuffed animal with a bright smile “Look whose here!” the mother practically squealed hugging the plushy tightly against her chest to which her wife only chuckled and shook her head “Now I won't have to feel only when you're at work.”

 

 

_Ohoh_ Mikoto just then wanted to close her eyes but something within her stopped those thoughts when she watched how the adults ki-ki- _Kissed_ right in front of her…Kuroko however did cover her eyes…Strangely enough no one looked other than the two youths.

 

 

“Idiot, I won't leave you that much anymore” the strict mother pulled away from their lip-lock kissing her now giggling wife on the forehead “I promise to only do paper work from now on so…please stop giggling like that.” the adult threatened when Makoto-san didn't stop laughing.

 

 

“Sorry, sorry…But I know you won't…that's fine with me, after all I'm going to have you for full ten months all to myself and that is pretty much everything I could wish for” the mother sad patting the stuffed toy, then handing it to Kuroko “By the way I was joking, just wanted to see your reaction.” a mischievously smile played on her friend's mother which caused a deep blush to come onto Riku-san's face.

 

 

“Here, I actually bought it for you, Ku-kou” an imaginary arrow pierced her poor already dysfunctional heart.

 

 

“Eeh…after that embarrassing display of public affection only for the sake of teasing Mama, you expect me to take a stuffed animal? Mother what do you think of me?!” Kuroko remarked, clearly annoyed and thoroughly embarrassed…or maybe she felt pressured by Mikoto's intense stare at the Gekota plushy…

 

 

“Ara, And here I thought that you actually doubled your collection of Gekota's” Makoto-san looked a little shocked by Kuroko's reaction…yet something entirely different was surfacing in the pits of Mikoto's soul “You were always so fond of them” the adult continued embarrassing her daughter farther.

 

 

“Wait, don't mistake that! I did like _Gekota_ when I was a still a brat! But I try everything I can to get past that and become a fully fledged adult! Please don't mistake me sending you those goods as collecting them!” the teleporter beside her said angrily, not noticing the darkening expression on the Lv5's face…Makoto-san obviously did…

 

 

“Ara~, then what are those for then?” she pressed sweetly yet with a hint of mischief sparkling in her eyes.

 

 

“Of course those are heirlooms for our family to keep, I need to preserve my _Girlfriend's_ cuteness through the ages after all…” before she could stop herself the younger girl already said the words which would set her off.

 

 

A death glare with a hint of electrical torture was at the teleporter who covered her mouth frantically. Tears of fear began to dwell when Mikoto was about to shock her _girlfriend_ really badly.

 

 

“You wouldn't want to burn her as well would you?” Makoto-san was entering her field of vision, blocking the hand on its way to her daughter, with the stuffed Gekota in her hands. A shocked blush was on the Electro-Masters face, her hand shivering with growing infatuation over her beloved Gekota _Damn! She knows how to handle me…_

 

 

After the shock of finally getting to know where some of her beloved Gekota's went to, Mikoto reluctantly managed not to kill her _'girlfriend'_ but only because of Makoto-san who gifted her with the rare female black Gekota and Kuroko begging for forgiveness over and over again.

 

 

Stuffing the toy into a bag the adults kept with them, the four went on through the shopping district close to the Mall 7th Mist. Throughout their walk she refused to hold onto Kuroko's hand any longer _She already apologized yet I'm being immature again…_

 

 

… _scratch that! She stole my Gekota's!_

 

 

… _But she did apologized…_

 

 

Then came another attempt to take her hand, or for another apology, or for anything…deciding that she had acted like a child too much she grabbed the hand reaching out to hers, hoping that it carried the message well enough. After feeling the little squeeze in return, apparently it did.

 

 

 _Yeah, as if_ she thought then letting go with a hard look in her eyes.

 

 

When they visited the clothing section of the 7th Mist Shopping Mall both Makoto-san and Kuroko sprinted towards the lingerie section leaving Mikoto with a sighing Riku-san. And when the older woman didn't stop sighing the young brunette glanced at her worriedly. She jumped immediately when she saw the dejected look on the adults face and could literally see little _'Whyyyyyyy????'_ letters floating in front of the adult.

 

 

“A-are you okay?” Mikoto asked Riku-san politely but she could pretty much guess what that sighing stood for. Before the adult could say something her breathing stopped momentarily.

 

 

Right on cue both Mother and daughter could be seen with lingerie that should probably be prohibited to be ever worn. A shudder went down her spine when she saw the dirty looks the Mother-daughter _look-alikes_ had on their faces.

 

 

She wasn't the only one who felt uncomfortable.

 

 

Reluctantly the red head and brunette entered the store.

 

 

“ **I can't believe someone would willingly wear something like _that._ ”**

 

 

Mikoto and Riku-san said looking at the pieces of lingerie their respective women took with them and were now doing a little dress up show.

 

 

Both of them had dead fish eyes and deep shaded blushes since they were both forced to watch the pinkish-brown haired idiots wearing the most revealing and most embarrassing lingerie possible.

 

 

Going from g-strings, without the string which barely covered the minimum, to night wear which should better go undiscribed for the sanity of the ones having to watch them, especially if that idiot mother-daughter-look-alike-combo was flashing them with different yet similar poses and making embarrassing noises from the changing room they were in.

 

 

“To think even their tastes were the same…” Mikoto muttered under her long sigh not wanting to get on the bad side of the overprotective mother next to her. She felt a tap on her shoulder.

 

 

“You never went lingerie shopping with her, did you?” Riku-san whispered to her, she hesitantly shook her head no “That's okay, it was like that for me as well, eventually you get more used to it since they only wear _those_ to tease us, that way you don't feel like murdering the one who designed _those_ things…On days like these however you just want to see the world burn.”

 

 

Okay, now it was starting to get uncomfortable with the heavy atmosphere surrounding them, she inwardly thought already feeling a killer aura slowly building up next to her…

 

 

When the look-alike-combo each found something that caused both Mikoto and Riku-san to blush like maiden, they were apparently so satisfied with it that they went and bought it -Makoto-san paid since she wanted to share this experience with her daughter.

 

 

The other two trotted after them, still embarrassed by the fact that they actually bought those barely - practically see-through - pieces of lingerie.

 

 

Kuroko briefly suggested for them to visit a nice restaurant she wanted to take them to, grinning perversely at the Lv5. But it turned into a genuine smile when her eyes hardened, extending her hand once more _Just how long do I need to go through this?_ She wondered taking hold of the shopping bags in Kuroko's other hand.

 

 

It was a nice little dine with just the right amount of greenery mixed with the rich establishment and the open air veranda where they settled down. It was a round table, enough for five people, and a parasol with an orange red stripes pattern. Kuroko sat to Mikoto's left while Makoto-san sat to the left to Riku-san, leaving the last seat for whoever the fifth person will turn out to be.

 

 

Waiting for a waitress to bring them some water, the four of them started to smalltalk.

 

 

Mikoto asked the adults “So how do you like the city?”

 

 

“It certainly changed a little from what I remembered, didn't it dear?” Makoto-san said handing over the rein to Riku-san.

 

 

“It did, but even back then it seemed to change from day to day” the adult chuckled along her wife.

 

 

“Huh? Where you here before?” Kuroko beside her suddenly tensed and looked at her bewildered, the Electro-Master briefly wondered if she was hitting a sensitive topic but paid it no attention, after all this was the rare chance to learn something more about her friend.

 

 

“Why, of course” the older woman said tilting her head sideways “after all this is the place where Ku-kou was _born_!”

 

 

A blush was her answer to that statement, glancing sideways Mikoto saw the adorably red faced Kuroko muttering in her usual hysteric voice _“Why did you have to say it?!”_

 

 

“Aah, I see…” to embarrassed to look the older woman in the eyes Mikoto occasionally looked from side to side or simply stared at the table with a confused expression colored in red.

 

 

But for just a moment she looked up again, wanting to ask a few other questions, about Kuroko, where they lived what they did for a living and what actually brought them to Academy city. The adults were more than willing to answer, on Kuroko's expense obviously, even going as far and showing Mikoto a few photo's of child Kuroko.

 

 

During their talk the waitress came and handed each of them a cup of water as well as the Menu card.

 

 

Strangle enough she had more than once the urge to reach up and hold her nose, as if fearing a nosebleed, whenever she was allowed to see the childhood pictures of her best-friend with adorable smiles and blushes and even a really really young Kuroko bathing in a swimming pool.

 

 

It would be a lie not to say that the teleported wanted to snatch the testimony of her childhood away, funnily enough she always fell flat on the table since her mothers were apparently just as skilled in embarrassing their daughter as they were in their respective jobs.

 

 

Riku-san being an high ranked officer in public service and Makoto-san who did successful investment banking, earned a lifetime and quit right at the right time to start the family. Both of them were still very proud of their beloved children.

 

 

_There it is again…_ the Electro-Master frowned when she saw the same sadness from earlier again, this time Kuroko looked away sipping on her cup of water  _Would it be alright if I asked? Or would they think I'm meddlesome…_

 

 

But before Mikoto could sort her thoughts Makoto-san spoke up with a sympathetic smile -a hint of sadness in her eyes- and Mikoto had to wonder just what the older woman would say to them now.

 

 

“I think you should break up.” she said without hesitation, an apologetic smile was on her lips. The cup Kuroko help fell out of her grip. Thankfully it was already emptied and landed on the table with just a soft thud. Mikoto was sure that her own eyes held the same expression as her junior.

 

 

“Wai- Wait! What do you mean?!” Kuroko protested sitting up from the patio seat. A few people stared at her outburst curiously but looked away when Kuro-san shot them a look. The strict mother did not say anything and waited just like Mikoto for an explanation.

 

 

The Electro-Master was both shocked and baffled. But wasn't this what she wanted? For Kuroko to give up this stupid crush and just be normal friends. Then why was her heart beating slower? Why did she feel unnecessary? Why did her stomach knot?

 

 

And then slowly anger build up in her stomach _Am I not good enough to be with their daughter? Wasn't I all nice and played along with everything Kuroko threw at me today -even if Kuroko was a_ _ **lot**_ _tamer than anytime before?_ Then her anger dissipated, seeing the hurt expression in her best friend's mother's eyes intensify. 

 

 

She placed a gentle touch atop Kuroko's shoulder in an attempt to calm her down and maybe to get the shorter girl to sit down once more to hear her mother out.

 

 

“Onee-sama?” those auburn eyes practically bore themselves into her brown ones.

 

 

“L-let's calm down first…we don't…we don't want to cause a scene, right?” she stuttered a little, maybe getting a rejection from her _sham-girlfriend'_ s mother was nagging at her more than she ever expected. But when she saw the dejected expression on Kuroko's face, she couldn't help but feel down too.

 

 

The younger girl sat down, calming down thanks to the soft touch from Mikoto, but the Lv5 knew that she did it only reluctantly.

 

 

Seeing that the older woman wasn't getting interrupted again, she continued while taking hold of her wife's hand. “You know how hurtful it is to love someone who does not love you the same way. You just can't force those feelings out…I am only telling you this so that you won't get as hurt as I got…and you can't hide the fact that she did hurt you from me, I am your mother after all.” the older pinkish brown haired woman said, glancing at her her wife solemnly.

 

 

Riku-san reacted by gently squeezing the hand above hers.

 

 

The Electro-Master watched how her best friend let her head slump down. The light must have played a trick on her, but she saw sad redish-brown eyes disappear beneath long pinkish-brown hair. Somehow that sight made her heart beat slower ad she too lowered her eyes, not wanting to meet the eyes of the mothers _So they found out…_

 

 

Riku-san then looked from across the table at both Mikoto and Kuroko she had a small smile on her lips “Ku-kou” she softly called out to her daughter. The young Electro-Master watched how her friends head lifted up, yet those small hands were shaking.

 

 

For the first time Mikoto realized that she didn't like seeing her friend like that. But she could not do anything to help her. How could she comfort her friend when Kuroko's mother told them the brunette was only hurting her…she couldn't say anything to that…because she knew that it was the truth…she couldn't love Kuroko the way the teleporter loved her…

 

 

“Normally I would agree with your mother, but since you took after her too much in both appearance and personality I pretty much know that you won't give up.” Riku-san said out of nowhere and Mikoto watched how her juniors face reached interesting shades of red.

 

 

“And you” the older woman was now talking to Mikoto…with apologetic eyes “I am sorry to say this but I should have advised you to run away as fast and far away as possible…but since my daughter has _that_ ability I think you won't get far anyway.” a smile played on the red haired woman's lips “And Shirai women tend to seduce normally straight girls into a relationship that end in marriage.” she said giving a wink to the woman beside her who blushed and reacted furiously.

 

 

“How could you say that! Us women of the Shirai family always act with dignity in any given situation and only give our hearts to those who we think we…” Makoto-san blushed even more now hiding her face with the menu card.

 

 

“You. Are. So. Cute.” Riku-san muttered leaning her head onto her palm pocking her wife a little “So you not only admit that you are absolutely dedicated to your wife.” the stern woman said kissing her wife's head before directing her attention to Mikoto. Who blushed from ear to ear. The same shade of color as her _'Girlfriend'_.

 

 

A gentle expression marred the older woman's face as she let out a soft chuckle “Oh! How I wish to have a camera on me now!” she exclaimed rubbing her thumb over her wife's palm in a circling motion.

 

 

“But now that we got this out, why don't we start to order our meal and talk about these complicated things later at an more appropriate time.” Riku-san's hand went up motioning for a waitress to come to their table.

 

 

Instantly Mikoto was surprised by the way the older woman handled this uncomfortable situation with such ease. She even though _Admirable_ somewhere in the back of her mind.

 

 

“By the way, your brother also said that he would come by eventually.” Makoto-san was smiling sadly while saying it, still hiding behind the menu. The Electro-Master briefly wondered what said _brother_ must have done that his family looked so sad whenever they mentioned him.

 

 

“I rather not want to see him. I heard he developed a nasty personality over the years I hadn't seen him.” Kuroko whispered so silently that Mikoto had to listen more closely to her junior's voice. ”I even heard a few bad rumors…”

 

 

 _Whoever her brother is, he sounds like a real problem child_ the Electro-Master mused smiling to herself for other reasons than her thoughts.

 

 

It was surprisingly pleasant to see her _'Girlfriend'_ so distressed. Maybe even…cute…?

 

 

“ _ **Who do you say got a bad personality you f*cking brat ?!”**_

 

 

_Everything stopped._

 

 

“I said, you have _Onii-chan_!” Kuroko nearly screamed turning around while getting up from her seat, sneering when she saw the addressed person's face when mentioning that nickname.

 

 

_Her eyes widened._

 

 

 _Cold sweat was forming on her face and hands_.

 

 

“Heh! Keh! How dare you call me like that, _Ku-kou_!” the boy snapped, each word from his mouth biting “If our mothers hadn't called us I wouldn't even be here, so you better be grateful before I took time out of my schedule for this!”

 

 

_She couldn't think straight anymore._

 

 

_That voice._

 

 

_That sadistic voice._

 

 

_She felt it._

 

 

_She sensed it._

 

 

_That feeling of helplessness._

 

 

_Of despair and utter hate._

 

 

_She remembered._

 

 

“Now now, kids, don't be like that. It is the first time in forever that we are able to be together as a _family._ ” Riku-san tried to keep the siblings off of each other before a fight broke out. Her red eyes momentarily wandered to Mikoto before turning to the still arguing siblings.

 

 

“At least I have the dignity of going to one of the most prestige Schools in Academy City. And where did you end up, On-ii- _chan_? A dumpster maybe?” the teleporter taunted getting away from her seat.

 

 

She hadn't noticed the expression on Mikoto's face.

 

 

“Oh so now we're down to a shitty child argument about wherever the f*ck we've been to or whatnot. Hehhch, I don't give a f*ck about that shit. I have more than enough problems even without _School,_ at least I didn't become a stalking pervert who secretly shoots photos from there _so-called-girlfriend!_ “ the boy snickered stepping closer and closer to the younger teleporter.

 

 

“How dare you insult me and Onee- _sama_ like that! I am not a stalker, I merrily conserved _Onee-sama_ 's beauty for the after world! Why do you even know about that? Were you secretly watching out for your dear little _sister,_ like a good brother should?”

 

 

He nearly barked, but the teleporter didn't leave him room there “And what is with that crane and choker?!” the pinkish brunette girl crossed her arms atop her chest, her eyes widened slightly and she began to laugh.

 

 

“Oh, don't tell me…either those rumors that you have lost to some Level 0 are true or you finally found someone who could satisfy your latent masochistic urges! If it's the first did they use the method I always used to beat you up?” she laughed even more haughtily.

 

 

Onlookers in the open air cafe made a quick run for it. As far away as possible or they would, understandably, end up in a huge mess. Even the personal didn't dare to interrupt _that_ sibling fight.

 

 

“Hoho? Looks like someone finally grew a pair. You seriously think _I_ would end up like this because I was beat by a loser? HA! Don't make me laugh or do I have to bury you in the ground until you listen to me! I was only shot in the head while I was distracted, nothing more.” he haughtily fought back but stopped in his tracks when he saw the worried expressions of both adults faces.

 

 

“ _Tsk. Just why did I let that brat talk me into this!”_ he murmured under his breath looking away from his _parents._ His eyes met a familiar sight.

 

 

Riku-san intertwined sensing that her children were about to do something stupid “Could you two please stop it. I hope you haven _**forgotten**_ that you _are_ _ **siblings**_ after all, even if _**blood**_ doesn't tie us together. Can't we just have a nice lunch together as a family without _**killing**_ _each other_?” Both sibling snorted, as their form of agreement.

 

 

_Her eyes widened further, tears slowly building up._

 

 

He stepped closer. The crane creating a clacking sound whenever he did a step. A clicking sound faintly went though the air unheard by any of the tables occupants.

 

 

_She stopped breathing._

 

 

Stopping a little ahead of Kuroko. Eying the hunched back of the fourth occupant at the table.

 

 

“Well as it stands I _have_ to introduce you to my _Onee-sama_ , though I rather would not…then again you should at least have heard of each other, right?” Kuroko mutter to her _brother_ before half turning to the table.

 

 

“Not necessary, we've met before. Not so long ago.” ignoring the shocked look of his _sister_ he began to move again each tap of his feet accompanied by the clacking of his cane.

 

 

_Her mind stopped._

 

 

_Memories resurfaced._

 

 

_Memories she wanted to forget._

 

 

_To never ever remember again._

 

 

_Memories of a time in which darkness, sadness, pain and despair resided._

 

 

_A time in which she could do nothing._

 

 

_She could still remember._

 

 

_Attacking with Lightning. It was repelled._

 

 

_Shooting her Railgun. It was sent back._

 

 

_Slicing with magnetized Iron sand. It was turned back into the dust it was formed of._

 

 

_That figure untouched even by the sunlight._

 

 

_White hair, untreated._

 

 

_Black T-shirt._

 

 

_Sadistic smile._

 

 

_He stood behind her, whispering with a raging voice full of malice ad spite in front of her uselessness, her helplessness, the bloody remnants of his prey still before her, many of her sisters in the background._

 

 

The boy stepped a little closer to the table “It is good to finally see you again, we have really missed you Yu-…” Makoto-san tried to greet him, a sad smile on her face the whole time and it was evident that those emotions weren't faked and truly genuine, but she was interrupted by his barking.

 

 

“Don't you f*cking call me by that _**name**_ ever again! I abandoned it a long time ago!

 

 

 **In this city -** ”

 

 

_-“My name is”-_

 

 

“ **I am”**

 

 

_**-“Accelarator”-** _

 

 

… _to be continued…_

 

 

… … …

 

 

_A/N: Here's a reupload for the first chapter, second chapter should follow after I have finished a mini series soon._

 

_First of all I like to thank all of you for reading this chapter. I hope you liked my Oc's Riku-san and Makoto-san (As of now)_

 

 

_Whenever I imagined Kuroko's parents I imagined them, Rikuro as a professional officer to ensure the safety of her family and their friends and Makoto-san as the role model for Ku-kou's strangeness and twisted sense of love…and Accel, well when I had read a certain story the idea just wouldn't leave me! I will explore the reason for Accel's distrust of others as well as his wish to receive absolute power and how that originated from just one unlucky incident._

 

 

_The story is mainly told in Misaka's PoV just like my other MikoKuro fanfic._

 

 

_By the way this is the first part(all three chapters) of the five part story I am about to tell you. Be prepared for anything from dreams to reality and alternate realities, to shocking revelations and a faint bonding deeper than love._

 

 

_Thank you for reading, until the next time!_

 

_Yours dear_

 

_Sha Yurigami_

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been updating this story on ff.net but hey maybe I will finish it since my arrival here ^^


End file.
